blogclan_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Wafflepaw
IN THE EDITING PROCESS, IGNORE THE FACT THAT THERE IS NO INFOBOX PLEASE :) Wafflepaw, Waffles, or just Waffle '''is a brown-and-tan tom with pale blue-gray eyes. He is mostly brown, a brown that can be described as cinnamon, but he has tan eye dots, as well as a tan muzzle and the fur around his muzzle, his chest and belly are also tan. His legs are tan on the inside and brown on the outside, and his paws are a paler tan compared to the rest of his body. He has a tiny, brown heart-shaped spot on the left side of his chest. His eyes are hard to describe. They're gray with a blue tinge and also a hint of green in the middle. Personality Waffle is '''not shy. He will talk and talk and talk non stop for hours unless you tell him not to. He will spank you with a meatloaf if you are mean to him, but fart rainbows in your face if you are kind to him. He has been called a Gary Stu once. He spanked them with a meatloaf when they did, and they never did it again. Friends * Icy (Icestar22) * Sunny (Sundance1) * Daisy (Daisystar Warrior Cat) * Fallen (Fallenpaw of BlogClan) * Steppy (Foxstep1) * Wollow (Willowlight7) * Lau (Laurel5040) * Shiver (Shiverfur) * Shiv (ShiveringRose) * Flo (Flowerstream01) * Breezey (Summerbreezey22) * Wavey (Wavesplash) * Juni (WaterWitch555) * Add your name if you'd like! :D Ships Waff hasn't been shipped with anyone. Here are ships he likes: * Flirchy (Flo, Birchy, Sunny) * Limmy (Lily, Gummy) * Er... I'll get back to this later? :P Secret Clans * GooseClan/Goose Army * TpyoCaln On the Blog Waffle first commented on BlogClan April 6th of 2017. It was under the name Conenose, and veeeery cringy. It was on the Legends of the Clans spoiler page, and it was suggestions for Alderheart and Sparkpelt's dead kits' descriptions. On a spoiler page. About Spottedleaf, Pinestar and Thunderstar. Awesome, Waffle... or, Coney? He considers himself active, and his favorite places to be are the Tavern, and the Game Page. He also spends a lot of time on the I Heart (Insert Topic Here) page, not really commenting, just stalking. He created an official user on May 1st of 2017. After countless of days (*cough*like three*cough*) of trying to find a mentor, Icy said "I can be your mentor", then I said "Woot, lemme fill in a form" and then she said "Yipee" and I said "Woohoo" and so on... On the wiki Waffle's wikia username is Waffle04. His former user was Corianderleaf. He likes to change his own fursona page a lot, and is a noob at both coding and not breaking wiki rules. He can be found on chat almost every day. He has newly developed a love for forums. His RPs are: Snowflake (in Icy's wolf roleplay), Venus (in Icy's wolf roleplay), Riley (in Wavey's Twolegplace RP), Yarrow (In Wavey's Twolegplace RP), and Fidget (In Wavey's Twolegplace RP). Fan Fiction Trailing Stars Due to the fact that he's relatively new, he has not appeared in nor written a chapter. He is in the writer's jar though, and hopes to write a chapter in the future. Silent Storm For main page, see: Silent Storm Quotes Feel free to add some quotes that I have said! :D * "Ugh, I'm such a boob." A terrific typo from Waffle (boob=noob) Trivia * He is Norwegian. * His Clanniversary is April 6th. * He overuses the heart emoji, leading some people to think he is flirting when he is just being friendly... * The only things he love more than warriors is waffles, hence the name, and milk chocolate. * He has a beautiful tabby-and-white she-cat named Baui. * He is an actor, singer and plays the piano. * He was let down by The Last Hope, and thinks Firestar's death was badly written. * His favorite warrior cats are Squirrelflight, Leafpool, Ivypool, Yellowfang, Cinderheart, Hollyleaf, Graystripe and Firestar. * He dislikes Tigerheart. * If he could be in a Clan, it would be RiverClan. * His warrior name will be Waffleheart. * He loooves (with multiple o's) to play The Sims. * His favorite warrior name is Echosong (well technically that's a medicine cat name but who cares) * His favorite animal is alpaca, and after joining BlogClan, he found a love for geese as well. * He would like to run for senior warrior once his clanniversary comes around. * He is a pure-bred Norwegian Forest Cat. * He loves to edit his own fursona page, and whenever there's an update for him to update, he will. * This coding is inspired by Glade, Daisy and Wollow * Also, this trivia section is way too long. * Bye. Alpaca-Gallery Alpakka5.jpg|Here is an alpaca with an afro. Alpakka2.jpg|Here is an alpaca spotting fowlshamers. Alpakka1.jpg|Here is an alpaca that is very interested in cameras. ENJOYINGLIFEALPACA.jpg|Here is an alpaca that is enjoying life. Alpaca_with_an_underbite.jpeg|Here is an alpaca with an underbite. Category:Apprentice Category:Tom Category:In progress